Want U Back
"Want U Back" is an song by Cher Lyod that Poppy covered during her Moriah Poppy days. The studio cover was leaked on tumblr in late 2016. You can listen to it here. Lyrics Intro Uh! Mmm, yeah Lalalalalaaa (haha) Uh! 1 Uh! Hey, boy you never had much game Thought I needed to upgrade , so I went and walked away - ay - ay Uh Now, I see you've been hanging out. With that other girl in town Looking like a pair of clowns - owns -owns Uh! Pre-Hook Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me , got me like this UH! And now your taking her to every restaurant? And everywhere we went. COME ON! And now your taking her to every restaurant? You got me , got me like this Hook Boy, you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh**, no one else can have you I want you back , I want you back , want want you , want you back I'd broken up thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like sh** looking at you flying I want you back , I want you back , want want you , want you back 2 Please this ain't even jealousy, she ain't got a thing on me Tryin' rock them ugly , jeans jeans jeans You , clearly didn't think this through , If what I've been told is true You'd be crawling back like , boo , whoo , whoo Pre-Hook Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me , got me like this UH! And now your taking her to every restaurant? And everywhere we went. COME ON! And now your taking her to every restaurant? You got me , got me like this Hook Boy, you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh**, no one else can have you I want you back , I want you back , want want you, want you back I'd broken up thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like sh** looking at you flying I want you back, I want you back, want want you, want you back Uh! 3 Ooooooh ,ooooooh ohh I thought you'd still be mine When I kissed you goodbye , uh-oh UH-OH Ooooooh ,ooooooh ohh And you might be with her But I still had you first Uh-oh UH-OH Pre-Hook Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me , got me like this! Ooooooh Hook Boy, you can say anything you wanna I don't give a sh** , no one else can have you I want you back, I want you back , want want you , want you back I'd broken up thinking you'd be crying Now I feel like sh** looking at you flying I want you back, I want you back , want want you , want you backCategory:Covers